Fireworks and Insanity 2015
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: It's officially become a tradition. Dynamis, Rosalina, Ranmaru, and Ryutaro join Warrior as she plans to celebrate the new year. How? By torturing Chrona, Doji, Pluto, Shiro, Dr Ziggurat, and Rago of course. Rated T for insanity and a bit of language.


**Me: Yep. Firework Insanity is going into it's 2015 mode. And the MFB villains are gonna be soaring once more!**

 **Dynamis: Great another insanity fanfic that involves- Wait a sec! What did you say?!**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm making the firework revenge on Chrona and the others a yearly thing. It's rather entertaining!**

 **Dynamis: :D**

 **Me: Someone is now happy. XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy! I don't own MFB.**

"So... You've come here, not to torture me, but to torture the villains!? How do you know I can trust you on this matter?!" Dynamis yelled.

The Jupiter Blader was currently pacing around his living room as Rosalina, Ryutaro, and Ranmaru looked over in worry at the authoress sitting in a rolling desk chair. Warrior was grinning as she scratched her Pichu's ears, Sugar making happy noises as she looked over at the other bladers. Behind the group, a large crate of fireworks was currently opened, several large ones stacked neatly.

"Oh, come on Dynamis! I'm not that evil! I usually let you guys relax on the holidays. Well, minus thanksgiving, but that's usually due to it being close to my birthday. Anyways, if you remember, we did the same thing last year on New Years. I'm sure you, Rosalina, and Ryutaro remember at least." The authoress pointed out.

"Yeah, but since then you've done a lot, and I repeat, a lot of things that pissed off three of us here. Not to mention, all of the torture from the TSAT chapters!" Dynamis exclaimed, "And if that wasn't enough, you got a deviantart and posted a picture of me with your pichu on my head!"

Warrior smiled as she took a drink of soda. "All I wanted to do was make a few of my friends happy. Plus, the picture was a christmas gift for my fanfiction friends. But anyways," The authoress paused to twirl in the desk chair, "I'm making this a yearly tradition, if you're all up to it. After all, you got a grudge with three villains. Rosalina's got one with two, as well as Ranmaru and Ryutaro. and you all got a major grudge with Chrona."

Ranmaru looked up from a manga book and looked over at the Jupiter Blader. "She's does have a point. Pretty much everyone hates Chrona, and She did torture them on every firework based holiday she's known. Plus, you, your girlfriend, and my brother sent them up in fireworks last year on this day." The Lucario Blader pointed out, looking thoughtful for a second, "And besides, I wouldn't mind taking a swing Doji with my kendo sword. The jerk deserves a damn beating from time to time."

Dynamis looked over at him, before sighing and nodding his head. "You won't torture us tonight?" he asked.

Warrior nodded. "I won't be able to update survive until sunday, unless I get time tonight."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. What do we do?"

(Several hours later)

"This is an outrage Warrior! You'll pay for this big time!" Chrona screamed as Warrior tied her to a giant firework that was inside a fireworks cannon. The authoress was busy laughing as she assisted Dynamis in tying Shiro's arms and legs down.

"Last time I checked Chrona, nobody fricken cares. You've done some crazy sh*t, and I've read a lot of comments people said about you that made me laugh. You and Shiro are very much liked in TSAT." Warrior pointed out.

"And you! You're a traitor to the whole beyblading universe!" Pluto yelled at the Jupiter blader.

Dynamis shrugged. "Let's be honest here. You, Doji, Dr Ziggurat, Rago, Shiro, and Chrona, as well as a few minor villians that Warrior gave a break have done a lot of things that endangered the (bleep)ing world. Not many people are gonna care if we side with a somewhat artistically nerd authoress who's drawn a picture of sugar the pichu in my hair," The Jupiter Blader stated.

"And before you say anything about Ryutaro being a villain Chrona, I got two things to say. One, he wasn't actually bad, just mislead due to your uncle. And second, I got Titania on stand by with a frying pan prepared to smack you on the head if you piss her off." Warrior stated, pointing her thumb at the silver haired blader grinning insanely at green haired villain.

"You're all (bleep)ing insane!" Chrona yelled as Doji, Pluto, Rago, and Shiro were tied onto the giant firework cannon.

"When did you figure that one out, just now?" Titania asked, earning a laugh from the others and a high five from Rosalina.

"I think we're all ready. Just gotta get- hey Warrior. Where did Dr. Z go?" Ranmaru asked.

"Oh, Ziggy? I duct-taped him to the bottom of the firework, cause he kept kicking me in the knee." The authoress explained, pointing to the evil doctor on the bottom of the firework.

"I hate you all so much," Chrona grumbled.

"Okay, if everyone's all set, let's start the countdown!" Rosalina called out, "10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"CURSE YOU WARRIOR!" Chrona screamed as the firework cannon fired the villains, resulting in an explosion of pink, silver, light purple, and blue fireworks.

"Happy New years everyone!" Warrior exclaimed as she looked over at the fireworks, "That went even better than last year. Although, last year we went ninja on them and kidnapped them after sticking cactus juice in their punch."

The fourth wall vortex opened up suddenly and spat out a whole new years buffet, filled with sodas, candy, chips and more desserts, raising a few questions from the bladers that were quickly answered as they dug in.

"You know, I can live with doing this every year if it means seeing them go flying and exploding," Dynamis stated, looking up at the fireworks, "It's actually kinda stress reducing."

 **Me: Dynamis gets the last word this year, no questions asked.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all have a good new years, and I'll see you all in 2016. Until midnight here, this is Warrior signing out for the last time in 2015.**


End file.
